joshthehedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Josh the Hedgehog X: Ancient Adventures/Episode 4: Battle Training
This is the fourth episode of Josh the Hedgehog X: Ancient Adventures. previous episode ←—→ next episode Storyline Josh: '''We're back, at last. '''Rey: (walks nearby the training hall) Jesse: Where are you going? Rey: To the training hall. I gotta bulk up my muscles & train my mind for battle! (enters training hall) Jack: Battle? What battle? Josh: It's just training. Rey's going to improve his strength. Wanna join? Jack: Sure thing. Patricia? You wanna join in too? Patricia: Yes please. Josh: Alright, let's start the training. Jonathan: 'Onwaaaaaaaaaard! ''(zooms off to the training hall) 'Josh: '''Jack, the last one of the two of us to the training hall is a rotten snail! Start the SPEED training! ''(zooms off to the training hall) 'Jesse: '''I'll join too! ''(zooms off to the training hall) Ultravia: I'll start my meditation right away. Come with me, Sonaria. *teleports to the training hall* Sonaria: R-right! *teleports to the training hall* Chroma: Pfft. *flies to the training hall* Fiera: Let's test my burning passion for training. *runs off to the training hall* Jack: (zooms off to the training hall) Wait for me! Patricia: Have fun, guys! (enters inside the training hall) 'Josh: '''Heh heh! ''(still running) Metal Patricia: (sighs) (was worried about SPARKY) '''Alice: ''(puts SPARKY in her Alice's room & gives her a rest) There. ''(generates electricity & makes it flow to SPARKY to slowly heal her) Metal Patricia: Alice, will SPARKY be alright? Alice: 'Of course. I generated 5% of my electric energy to SPARKY to heal her. She'll be alright soon. Metal Patricia: Ok. SPARKY, get well soon. And good luck Alice. (goes to the training hall) '''Alice: '''Thanks. Metal Patricia: (enters in the training hall) ''In the training hall... '''Rey: ''(punching dummies) '' Thomas: ''(concentrates his energy on his right fist & releases it by punching a stone dummy)'' Josh: 'Nice training on strength y'all got there, guys. ''(summons Geasscalibur & slices a wooden dummy in half) Jack: (spindashes at the wooden dummies) Patricia: (uses Iron Tail at the wooden dummies) 'Rey: '''Watch this! ''(grows his dragon wings & flaps it against a wooden dummy, creating a gust of wind that cuts the dummy to four parts) Jack: Nice one Rey. '''Rey: '''Thanks Jack! How about you show your skills? Jack: Ok then. Chaos Ninjago! (uses Chaos Ninjago against about 4 dummies) '''Rey: ''(claps hands) Cool! Patricia: May I have a go please? '''Josh: '''Sure. Patricia: Thanks (uses Iron Tail at a wooden dummy) '''Rey: '''How about a new skill, Pat? I would like to see your new skills! :D '''Jonathan: '(slices wooden dummies with his beam saber) Patricia: Sure thing. Mind if I'm asking, which new skill would I use? Jetris: '''You can use your magic. Patricia: Sure. (uses her magic against the dummies) '''Louie: '''Using shape transformation to mold magic into spheres, hm? Impressive. Patricia: Thanks. (makes 8 more Skunk Tails appear behind her, making that 9 Skunk Tails) '''Thomas: '''Nanda? Can a skunk do that thing? '''Josh: '''Through her magic. '''Thomas: '''Oh, right. Patricia: (coats her 9 Skunk Tails with energy) Here I go! (uses Iron Tail at the dummies with her 9 Skunk Tails) '''Rey: '''Cool! Patricia: Thanks. I wish SPARKY is here to see this, but she needs to rest. '''Rey: '''Hm... I hope she's alright. '''Arthur: ''(senses the room where SPARKY is resting) It seems Alice is taking care of her. '''Aerether: '''Yes. Jack: Now then. Let's get back to training. '''Aerether: '''Of course. ''(blasts a stone dummy with an ethereal lance) Metal Patricia: (uses his metal hands to punch at the dummies) Jetris: 'We would like to see some challenge. ''(bombards the dummies with feather bombs) Jack: Oh ok. Metal Patricia: You mean like this? Initionating, Brand new Battlesuit mode. (transforms into Battlesuit Mode, which is transforming her body into a body that is similar of Eggman's battlesuit, the "Egg Beater" or EggPlankton's battlesuit, the "Chum Beater") Battlesuit Mode, activated. Prepare for some challenge that you've requested! 'Josh: '''Very well. ''(presses a button) Suddenly, a large robot named IntelletechnoBot emerges from a huge pod, fully-armed. '''Josh: '''Let's see how you fare against my new invention. Jack: This should be intresting. Can Patricia & I help Metal Patricia please? '''Josh: '''Sure, you can. But you are not allowed to transform to any of your forms in your arsenal. Patricia: Don't worry, I have an idea. (forms pink aura around Jack, preventing him from transforming into any of his forms) I've learned a new spell called "Transformation Blockage". '''Josh: '''Alright. Onto your positions! '''Arthur: '''This battle will be interesting. '''Rey: '''Yep. Jack, Patricia & Metal Patricia: (gets into their battle stances) '''Josh: '''3, 2, 1.... Commence the battle! '''IntelletechnoBot: ''(forms a Tesla Point Cannon on its left arm & a Javelin Cannon on its right arm) '' Jack: (spindashes at the IntelletechnoBot) Patricia: (uses Iron Tail at the IntelletechnoBot) Metal Patricia: (launches missiles at the IntelletechnoBot) Josh: '''.... '''IntelletechnoBot: ''(got damaged by the missiles, knocking it back to a wall) (fires a stream of electricity at Patricia & launches a heavy-mortar shell at Jack) '' Jack & Patricia: (got hit by both attacks) GAH! (falls down on the ground in pain) Metal Patricia: Jack! Patricia! (fires more missiles at the IntelletechnoBot) IntelletechnoBot: ''(got damaged by the explosion, then knocks back, crashing on a wall) Initiating Destruction Protocol. Jack & Patricia: (gets up slowly) Metal Patricia: Prepare yourselves Jack & Patricia. '''IntelletechnoBot: '(its chest armor opens, showing a metal body, with a blue core on the center) Metal Patricia: (activates her partical arm cannons & aims them at the IntelletechnoBot) Jack & Patricia: (gets behind of Metal Patricia, getting ready for their attacks) IntelletechnoBot: ''(scanning the particle arm cannons) Hazard weapon detected. '''Josh: '''Hazard weapon... ''(determines the weapon) ''Hey, those are particle arm cannons. ''Metal Patricia ''Looks like we analyzed the trick up your sleeve. Also... '''IntelletechnoBot: '''Holy Particle Beam. (fires a huge bright particle beam at Jack, Patricia, & Metal Patricia)'' Metal Patricia: (fire her partical arm cannons, firing 2 big partical beams at the huge bright particle beam, trying to push it back) The beams are struggling to push back each other. IntelletechnoBot: ''(scans Metal Patricia's actions through its Retractable Sensors) Exploiting weakness. Target's weakness is now exploited. ''(its Quantum Turrets retract from its head & fires a deadly thin red beam at Metal Patricia, sniper range) Metal Patricia: (got hit by the beam) Gah! The particle beams stop. IntelletechnoBot: ''(charges at Metal Patricia & bashes at her with a pointed elbow)'' Metal Patricia: (got punctured in the stomach) Ack! (Uppercuts at the IntellitechnoBot) IntelletdhBot(got hit on the chin, causing its head to face upward) Powerful punch. (tilts its head back) ''(fires red lasers from its eyes at Metal Patricia)'' Metal Patricia: (tries her best to dodge the red lasers) Whoa! 'IntelletechnoBot: '''Protocol: Periodic Trap. ''(two turrets retract from its shoulders and it fires a red electric surge at Metal Patricia) Metal Patricia: (got electrocuted by the blast) GAAAH! Patricia: Hey! (summons Magical Orbs & then uses Magic Orb Swarm at the IntelletechnoBot) Jack: Let Metal Patricia go! (uses Chaos Bone Crusher at the IntelletechnoBot's parts) '''Josh: '''No can do. This is battle. '''IntelletechnoBot: ''(forms a body barrier around itself and fires a homing stream of psychokinetic electricity at Jack)'' Jack: (tries to dodge the electricity) In that case (rams at the IntelletecnoBot with his strength) Patricia: Then how do we stop this monstrous machinery? Jack: Yeah, thinking's hurt my head...and I don't think it's my strong point IntelletechnoBot: ''(attempts to swat off Jack) '' Jack: (tries his best to dodge the attack) Patricia: (uses Iron Tail at the IntelletechnoBot at the back) IntelletechnoBot: ''(activates the Thunderbird Turrets from its shoulders, then fires a stream of electricity at Patricia)'' Metal Patricia: (goes in front of Patricia, taking the shot for her, getting hit in the process) GAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! Jack: Now's our chance to take that bot down from the inside out (uses his spindashes to try to make a hole on the IntelletechnoBot's chest) IntelletechnoBot: ''(blasts at Jack with a plasma beam) '' Sage: (noticing the battle & can't stand to see Patricia get hurt) Chirp? (gets determined & then flys up to Alice's room, where SPARKY is still in a coma) (nudges SPARKY a bit) SPARKY: (opens one of her eyes slowly) Hm? (Back in the Training Hall) Patricia: (panting) We're nearly run out of gas, but we can't give up now. IntelletechnoBot: ''(spawns 5 CN-1040 Aerial Type from its abdomen)'' The CN-1040 Aerial Type Bots charge at Jack, Patricia, and Metal Patricia and commences their assault by firing rockets at them. Jack: Oh no, not again. (Suddendly a stronger nano barrier is been formed around Jack, Patricia & Metal Patricia, trying it's best to stop the rockets & we see that it's SPARKY who had created the barrier) SPARKY: Are you alive? Jack: SPARKY, your back! SPARKY: Thank you Alice, for healing my wounds. The rockets hit the nano barrier, but has no scratch. Its Guard Node isn't hit. Josh: 'A handicap match? You're getting good at this, Jack. However... ''(presses a button) A cage falls down the field. '''Josh: '''I prohibit you now for transporting more allies. You're reached the maximum number of allies. And also... '''IntelletechnoBot: ''(equips itself with a Cascade Maser Pointer and fires a series of thin laser lines at the heroes that shoot in random directions)'' Jack: Then let's cross this chore off the list Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia & SPARKY: (starts dodging the lasers, trying the best they can not to get hit) Jack: (spindashes at the IntelletechnoBot & his aura begins to glow a orange color) Patricia: (uses Iron Tail at the IntellectechnoBot & her skunk tail begins to glow golden) Metal Patricia: (changes her hands into rocket launchers & then fires multiple rockets at the IntellectechnoBot) SPARKY: (uses her flying electrical tackles at the IntellectechnoBot) Josh: '''You're underestimating my invention. Rush at your peril. '''IntelletechnoBot: ''(its torso is scratched with significant damage)'' Josh: '''Intentional! '''IntelletechnoBot: ''(Repulsion Control Boxes retract from its waist and it releases a magnetic field that pushes its opponents back)'' Jack: I'm having a feeling that your starting to be the bad guy in this training excercise Patricia: Never quit! Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia & SPARKY: (tries to fight the magnetic field back by pushing through it as hard as they can) Metal Patricia: Never give up! Josh: ''Jack We're just training, you idiot. I just mean how you fare against my invention. Training is one of the catalysts to unlocking your true powers. BTW, dodge this, or you'll be pwned! '''IntelletechnoBot: '(shoots a green beam at them with its PBR Cannon) (JTH: Dodging while being stopped by the magnetic field?) Category:Episodes